Unconditional Love
by Kelaina Blackarrow
Summary: Story on how the Youko Kelaina saga all began. Will Lania finally find the man of her dreams? Or will he turn out to be not what she expected. Fox Demons
1. A Friendly Dinner

_**Unconditional Love**_

Written by: Monica Nordquist

Lania is pronounce La-nay-uh and Kitel is pronounce Kit-el

**Chapter 1 – A Friendly Dinner**

Sighing Lania trudged up the hill. How she got stuck with an extra guard duty she had no idea! Just over the ridge was her beautiful home. The fox dens in which she lived in were on the outskirts of Jakota forest. They protected the barrier that kept the forest hidden. Lania's clan was known as the Elite Fox demons. There strength and power were unimaginable for any other demon to acquire. There skill in controlling plants was greater than any other fox clan in Jakota forest; make that most of demon world. The one thing they lack is a strong leader.

The Cat clan on the other side of Jakota forest is always planning to kill there most hated enemy. The only thing that keeps the two warring clans in check is the Wolf Demon Clan in the center on the forest. There power wages between the Cats and the Foxes, not stronger or weaker. Wolfs have been the allies of the Fox clan since the brink of time. Several families in each clan contain foxes and wolves. Depending on the stronger gene when they grow up, if the wolf blood is more prominent then the child/children will go to live in the wolf dens when deemed ready and vice versa for the foxes.

Slowly walking down the hill Lania continued grumbling to herself. Oh how she wished she had a man in her life! Being the most chased after female in the fox den, surely she should have found a mate, but nobody met up to her standards. Of course since she was the strongest female fox vixen in the clan, she expected somebody that could beat her. So far, none of the men could. Looking off into the horizon, her hand rested on the hilt of her sword, a habit she developed when she was training. Looking out over the horizon, she smiled to herself and raced home, eager to get dinner ready and take a nice hot bath. Her speed was incredible as she raced through the trees, no one could out run her. Passing by the guards at the gate she slowed down and smiled.

"Hello Lania! Back from guard duty I see," Shouted Riko, one of the guards and Lania's closest friend.

"Hello Riko! So very good to see you; and yes finally back from patrolling the border. Would you like to come eat dinner with me? I have some fresh deer meat; I'll make my special stew."

"Perfect! I'll go clean up and I'll be there in a few, my shift is almost up anyways," Riko said as he turned to his partner. They exchanged a few words then Riko left.

With a big smile on her face Lania headed to her quaint little home. It was on the edge of the village and the biggest house. Lania was like the leader of the fox demons, not officially but she commanded the army and handled the situations of running the clan. As thanks, the fox demons built her the biggest house in the village. It had two suite buildings with elaborate designs. Gold and silver pillows laid across the big king sized bed in the center of the room. Gold curtains hung from the big windows and the carpet was velvet soft. Satin sheets covered the bed, along with a big down feather comforter.

On the east side of the bedroom there was a door that lead into her bathroom, which had a built in hot springs and a waterfall that served as a shower. Different assorted soaps and shampoos lined the wall in little shelves and ornate bottles. A big mirror was station next to the bath so she could stand in front of it and brush out her long blonde hair.

Sighing again, Lania went around to the back of her house to where her garden was. Picking out different vegetables and herbs she wrapped them in her skirt then went back into the house. Putting the vegetables and herbs on the kitchen counter, she got out a good sized pan and filled it with water. Setting it over the fire she went and cleaned the vegetables. Throwing them into the pot along with the herbs, she went outside and grabbed the meat. Slicing through it with her claws, she cut it up in manageable pieces and then threw that in the pot. With the stew on the fire to cook, she walked to her bedroom and stripped down. Walking into her bathroom, she walked over the hot springs and slowly stepped into the hot water, letting its warmth embrace and relax her. Sitting only for a minute, she grabbed her shampoos and went over to the little waterfall. When Lania's hair was wet, she lathered the shampoo up and washed her hair.

When Lania was finally clean she stepped into her comfortable, but semi formal silks. Walking into her kitchen she smiled. Riko was standing in her dining room with a wide smile on his face.

"When did you get here Riko-kun?" Lania asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Just a few minutes ago Lani-sama"

"Well the stew is almost done, you know were the bowls are could you please take down a few," Lania said as she stirred the stew.

Setting the bowls on the table, Riko walked over to Lania and put his arm around her waist. Pulling her to him he gave her a little kiss and a hug. Laughing she unraveled herself from him and pulled the ladle out from the pot. Grabbing a bowl she poured him some soup, then some herself. Sitting down at the table, Lania and Riko enjoyed each others company. They sat at the table chatting away the evening talking about the clan and war tactics. It was late when Riko-kun finally left.

"Guess I better head to bed now. Goodnight Lani-sama!"

Riko changed to his fox form and headed home. With a big smile on her face Lania headed straight for her bed, awaiting for the next day to come.


	2. Strange eyes, Blonde beauty

**Chapter 2 –Strange eyes, blonde beauty**

1 day later

Waking up in her comfy bed she smiled as she stretched. Sliding out of bed Lania walked over to her closet. Fishing through her many outfits, she finally decided on her white silks. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she walked out into the living room where she stretched again and look out the window. The sun was shining bright outside and not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

'_What a beautiful day to take a walk!' _Lania said to herself as she headed toward the door.

Walking down her favorite trail, Lania suddenly stopped. There was something strange in the air. Sniffing once or twice she decided it was nothing and kept on walking. Coming upon a grove of tree where she knew a stream was she sped up a bit and excitedly smiled. Finally reaching her destination, she started to slide of her silks. That's when it hit her. Someone was following her, and it wasn't a demon.

Trying her best to reaming calm, Lania fidgeted at unbuckling the clasp on her thighs and behind her neck. Grabbing the kunai that was behind her neck, she surveyed the area.

'_There it was! That strange aura again, I can feel its close, I just can't pinpoint its position,' _Lania shuddered as the thought ran through her head.

'_Ok just stay calm, stand your ground Lania don't get so worked up!' _

Laughter could be heard all around her and she didn't know which direction it was coming from. Not wanting it to come to this Lania activated her third eye, also known as her Katashu (Ka-Ta-Shoo). It has the power to see over a 2 mile radius in any direction. Also she can predict her opponents move.

'_She's going to be a tough one, but I can do it!'_

Staring in to blood red eyes, the person watching this beautiful female shuddered. Moving forward from his hiding place, in a split second he was behind Lania, his arm around her waist crushing her against his strong muscled chest. Trying to keep this enraged demon under control was going to a hassle!

"What do you think your doing?!?" Lania spat out as she thrashed against his strong arms, trying to get enough leverage to turn the tables.

"What does it look like fox?" He said.

There it was! He dropped his guard. In a spilt second, Lania flipped over him while pulling out her Kunai; she now stood behind him a Kunai to his throat.

"I would think you were trying to kidnap me, sorry to say your plans have failed"

A smirk played across her face, tightening her grip on her kunai she pressed he against his neck.

"What are you? What do you want with me?"

"Well as for your first question, let go of me and take a look. As for your second question, I would like to get to know you and make you my mate."

Sighing, Lania let go of the man and he away from her. Turning to face her he smiled and extended his hand. Hesitantly Lania reached out and grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kitel. I am a Fox demon." He said as a smile played across his face.

"Yea same to you, my names Lania, I as you guessed, am also a Fox demon." She said, deactivating her Katashu she asked "Where are you from? I know every single demon in this forest, but I have never seen or heard of you before."

"I thought you would bring that up! I am not from around her as you probably guessed, I come from a valley, and it's a hidden valley that nobodies knows of. If I told you were exactly I would endanger my species of fox demon then they could be at risk." Kitel said nonchalantly, hiding the truth was hard!

"I see, so how do you go about making me your mate? Why the hell did you choose me?"

This demon was playing on her last mood. Interrupting her walk like that, how dare him!

"Well you see, I noticed you when you were walking. You took my breath away and I decided that I had to meet you, of course I wanted to make you my mate, so I followed you and timed it right." Kitel said as he removed his shirt.

It was getting hot outside! Lania was perspiring from the heat. Gently she removed her silk top, only to sport her tank underneath it. Throwing it to the side, she gasped as the saw the well muscled abdomen of Kitel. Was that a 6, no it was and 8 pack! Her gaze drifted from his abdomen to his arms. Strong biceps and triceps could be seen. Silver hair fell to his lower back. Quickly shaking out of her trance she tried to keep her cool composure. Oh how she wanted him now!

_'How did he manage to find me, of all people! I'm so glad he did!'_


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Author note: **Sorry the last two chapters were so short! I'll try and make them a bit longer. I'm new with the FanFiction site so I didn't know how long they would be on there, on word there about two-three pages. Later on in the story you'll get the background of Lania, and Kitel.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are mine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapters 3- A Walk in the Park**

"So what do you want with me Kitel-kun?" Lania said as she looked around for her shirt.

"Like I said earlier, I would like you to become my mate."

"I do believe your looking for this?" Kitel said as a sly smile spread across his face as he held up Lania's shirt.

"How did you get that?"

"Well when you were daydreaming I picked it up."

"Give that here!" Lania said as she ran over to Kitel in the most ungraceful manner and tried to snatch it out of his hand. Unfortunately for her, he was almost a head taller than her. Stretching his arm high into the air he laughed as he watched the beautiful fox demon jumping in the air trying to grab her shirt.

'_Nobody gets the better of me' _

Taking a seed from her hair she placed it on the ground. Pouring her power into the little seed, she smirk as vines entangled Kitel, forcing his arms to his side.

"I'll take that back now!" Lania said as she grabbed her silk shirt from his hand. Quickly putting on over her head, she pulled it down over her breasts and smoothed it out. Turning around quickly she started to walk off.

"Hey! Aren't you going to release me from these stupid vines of yours?"

Smiling, she kept on walking pretending not to hear a word he said.

"I SAID!! AREN'T YOU GOING TO RELEASE ME FROM THESES VINES OF YOURS?"

"I'll think about it fox."

Turning back towards the stunning man, she saw him smirk. His muscled tensed, making Lania drool, as his claws grew and broke the vines holding his arms.

"I asked you if you would let me out, since you didn't answer me fast enough. I guess I'll just have to get out on my own."

Quickly Lania put her hands together to form a rune. "_Shirak" _she said and the vines fell from his body, turning back into a little seed. Walking over, in a more graceful manner, she bent down at his feet and picked up the little seed. Standing up she held the little seed to his face.

"You're a pathetic fox demon if you couldn't counteract my powers and stop the seed from growing." Lania said with a face of sadness and disgust.

'_I thought her would be the one, I guess not' _Lania said as she braided the seed back into her hair.

"Don't underestimate me. I may not be the best fox demon, but my powers aren't to be messed with." Kitel said as he grabbed her wrist, making her turn and look into his stunning gold eyes.

_'What is that? I didn't notice it before! I didn't know fox demons had a forehead marking.' _Lania peered closely at his forehead. A faint gold blue star lay directly in the center of his forehead.

_'Crap… She spotted my star. What will I tell her if she ask-'_

"What's the blue star doing on your forehead? I've never seen a fox demon with such a thing in a long time, also, why don't you have fangs and a tail?"

'_Shit! I forgot to add my fangs and a tail… I could be done for…well I can add fangs real quick' _

Keeping his mouth shut, Kitel quickly grew fangs, as for the tail, he'll have to make up an excuse for that.

"What are you talking about? I have fangs thank you very much," He said as he gave her his biggest smile.

"As for my tail, I can make it disappear if I want."

"Ha really? I'm supposed to believe that you can make your tail disappear and reappear is you very well please? Show me" Lania said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Alright." Kitel said as he focused his power on growing a tail.

"Oh my god! You really do have a tail!" Lania said as she saw him shake his tail to and fro. Putting her ears down, she looked at him funny.

"Now what's with that star on your forehead?"

"Oh ha-ha this? Well umm…" '_Crap I have to think up a good idea… I know it's a blood trait? No that might not work, best I can come up with now.' _

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lania said, she was not the type to be kept waiting.

"It's a blood trait you see. I'm not just a regular fox demon." Kitel said as he put his hand behind his head, letting out a short nervous laugh.

"Oh that explains it!" Lania said, her ears perked up and a smile spread across her face.

"You believe me!?"

"Of course I do silly! Why wouldn't I? You wouldn't happen to be lying now would you?"

"No, of course not!" Kitel said as he let out a sigh of relief… '_I really should have thought this out better. The star is the only feature I can't change.' _

"Well I better be heading home. Sorry I ruined your walk; maybe we can meet again sometime."

"Nonsense! You didn't exactly ruin my walk, but you did catch me off guard. Would you like to come back to my place for some food? I'm starving, don't know about you but I do have some left over stew that I could heat up and some fresh fruit and vegetables from my garden!"

"Sure, that sounds nice, but, why would you invite me over?" Kitel said an astonished, but confused look on his face.

"Well…"

'_Crap how do I say this and not be so straight forward…' _

_"I was just thinking about that offer you made, maybe we could get to know each other,"_ Lania said as she felt her cheeks flush with color.

"I'd like that." Kitel said as he walked over to Lania, slipping back into his shirt, he grabbed her hand.

"Lead the way!" Kitel said. Lania smiled and, hand in hand, they walked back to her house.

'_Oh what a walk in the park this has been!'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Review please! I would love to see all your thoughts on my story so far... I probably will update it every week at best.**


	4. Startling Past

Author note: Review please! It's a pretty cheesy chapter, but I promise it will get better! Lania is about 2600 and Kitel is around 3000.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter4 – Startling past**

"Soups ready!" Lania called from the kitchen.

"Hn" Kitel said as he walked towards Lania.

Scooping some soup into her bowl, Lania set it on the table then did the same for his. Walking over to the kitchen, she poured some tea and brought back the vegetables.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure that would be ni- OUCH!"

Lania was laughing at Kitel with his tongue out of his mouth and desperately fanning the air around it.

"Careful, it's hot."

Handing him some tea, he gulped it down immediately and sighed.

"You could have told me that earlier!!!" Kitel said with some difficulty because his tongue hurt._  
_

"Stop complaining and eat your soup before it gets cold silly!"

"I… fine," Kitel said mumbling off as he blew on a spoonful of soup.

"So tell me more about yourself. How did you come across Jakota forest?" Lania said as she put another mouthful of soup into her mouth.

"Well really there's not much to say. I come from a small herd- err I mean clan, of fox demons that live of somewhere east." Kitel said waving his hand in that particular direction.

"Herd? Why did you say herd?"

_'Crap! Why did I have to say herd… quick think of something'_

"We have a herd of Horse Demons living close to us. I visit them often to get information"

"Oh… I thought maybe you were a Unicorn posing as a fox demon, what a silly idea!" Lania laughed.

"Ha-ha yea what a stupid idea" Kitel managed a laugh.

_'What a smart demon' _Kitel though as sweat rolled down his forehead. _'Relax, just relax and enjoy her company.'_

Kitel mopped his brow with his hand then quickly asked a question.

"What about you? What's your background?"

"Me? Oh well it's kind of a long story, you don't want to here about it" Lania sighed.

Dropping her spoon into her now empty bowl, she picked it up and walked over to the kitchen. Pouring herself some more tea, she walked over to the couch and sat down. She motioned for him to do the same, and then watched him take a seat next to her.

"Well were to begin! I'll start at the beginning."

"I have all night." Kitel said as he lovingly stroked the hair from her face.

"My parents were very poor, so we lived in a little hut in the center of town. Even though we were the most respected family, my father was the clan leader; the clan didn't have enough money to build a bigger house."

**XxXxXxX**

2500 years ago

"Mama!" Lania called through the woods.

It was a beautiful spring day, and Lania had been out practicing her swordsmanship. Lania's mother was out gathering flowers in a field.

"Mama, mama! Look what I can do! Daddy's been helping me with my sword!" Lania said as she rushed up to her mother, clutching a wooden sword in her tiny hand.

"Ok dear I'm watching"

Raising the sword above her head, Lania started spinning it in a circle. She stopped and in one swift motion buried the tip in the earth. She then started chanting and the sword started to glow. She lifted the glowing sword out of the ground and ran over to a tree. Lania swung the sword at the tree and then smiled.

"Wow hunny! That was…" Lania's mothers jaw dropped as the tree Lania attacked split in two.

"See what daddy taught me!" Lania smiled as her father put a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Very good Lania lets head back home"

"Daddy, I wanted mom to braid some flowers into my hair though!"

"Very well dear, quickly gather some flowers we need to be heading home."

Happily, Lania ran through the field, stopping only to pick a pretty flower. A short time later she returned with a brilliant bouquet of red, orange, pink, purple, and white flowers. Handing them to her mother, she then raced ahead of them and on home.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Present

"That's the memory I remember the most before my parents died in the war," Lania said as she looked up at the beautiful demon.

She now had her head in his lap and he was gently stroking her hair. Kitel was thinking about her family and all the things Lania's been through.

"Those damn cat demons. I'll never forgive them," Lania swore underneath her breath.

"Someday, you will," Kitel said as he picked up a very tired Lania.

Carrying Lania in the direction he thought was her bedroom. He kicked open a door and was relieved to see it was. Walking over to the bed he laid her on the bed with her head on the pillow. Slipping of his shirt, he climbed into bed next to Lania and rapped his arms gently around Lania. Keeping her close to him, Kitel allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Lania woke up in the middle of the night. Not bothering to open her eyes since she knew she was in her bed, she snuggled down into the covers. Snuggling more, she found her self wrapped in a strong muscled arm. Not caring or wondering why, she moved closer to the person and fell back asleep.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor  
**

**Author's note:** Tell me how you like this one! Please Review! I'm having troubles writing lately… Writers block sucks big time! Hopefully I can get some more time to write when I get back from my trip to Alaska!

Sunshine glittered through the curtains as Lania opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Stretching, she arched her back and stretched her arms.

"Good morning Beautiful"

Lania, surprised by the sudden voice, squeaked and scooted away from the person. Squeaking again, she fell of the bed. Not knowing she was so close to the edge. Looking up at Kitel, Lania smiled and picked herself up.

"I'm sorry you startled me!" Lania said as she tried to compose her embarrassment.

"That's fine my love, you startled me as well" Kitel chuckled as he got out of bed. Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it over Lania's head, who was now standing beside him, and grabbed a near-by robe for himself.

"Would you mind if I made breakfast?" Kitel asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"That would be wonderful! I'll help"

Smiling to herself, Lania skipped through the door. Looking like a complete and total fool, she turned her head and smiled at Kitel.

'What have I gotten myself into? Lania thought, 'I love it.'

"Well? Are you coming or do I have to drag you along with me?" Lania said with a smirk.

"I was just admiring your beauty love"

"Quit it! You're going to make me fall in love, and don't call me "love" it sounds so… well…"

"Well?"

"Hn… Never mind"

Turning and walking toward Lania, Kitel wrapped his arms around her waste and engulfed her in a mini shower of kisses. Gasping, Lania returned the kisses, a smile in her eyes the whole time.

"Wow!" Lania sighed.

"Well how about that breakfast?" Kitel laughed as he pulled her closer.

"If you'd let go of me, maybe I could get started"

"What if I said I didn't want to. What would you do?" Kitel whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Then, we'll just have to skip breakfast!" Lania paused as she heard a great rumble come from Kitel's stomach.  
"I don't think your stomach would like that very much" giggling, Lania pulled away and sashayed to the kitchen.

Reluctantly, Kitel followed as his stomach rumbled again. Pulling out numerous pots and pans, Lania began cooking a breakfast fit for Royalty.

"What in the world are you all making? Food for the million?" Kitel said as he stared wide eyed at the food.

"No, just enough for two!" Lania said, flipping over an egg.

Eggs, meat and other edible items were placed on the table. The only thing missing were the people that was supposed to eat it.

Placing some orange juice on the table, Lania sat down and began eating. Kitel watched in astonishment as she loaded her plate high with meat, eggs and vegetables.

"I know one thing, I'll never go hungry!"

Grabbing some fruit Kitel sat down and started eating.

"Aren't you going to have some meat? It's absolutely delish!" Lania said as she wiped some blood off her chin.

Grimacing, Kitel declined. With a confused look on her face, Lania asked why.

"I'm a vegetarian. I know it's strange for a fox demon to be one. I just can't stand eating a poor little animal though." He explained to Lania as a very confused look crossed her face.

"Are you sure you're a fox demon? I have never known any fox demon that has a marking on there forehead. Normally it's only on there cheeks, like mine" Lania said as she studied his face.

Alarmed by her sudden question, Kitel couldn't speak.

"Well? What are you? I don't like liars." Lania probed.

"I am a fox demon I can assure you that," Kitel said, 'crap how will I break the truth to her? Now is to soon though, much too soon.'

"Good! Then help me clear the table, obviously you weren't as hungry as your stomach thought!"

Smiling, Lania grabbed dishes and put them in the sink to be washed later. Before she could make her way back to the table for more dishes, Kitel had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her to the bedroom.

"I have other plans," He said with a grin.

"Oh, do tell I am most anxious to hear!" Lania said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just then a knock on the door could be heard. Lania looked at Kitel with pleading eyes. Nodding he put her down and she ran to the door. There, Riko stood, with urgent news.

"What is it Riko-kun? Has something happened you seem winded." Lania asked, a mask of concern concealed her face.

"The village, is under attack. I have come to warn you. The cat demons have stuck the front gate, we need your help."

"Kitel! Grab my sword it's in my room under my dresser. Quick!" Lania yelled at him.

"Riko, run back to the gate, tell all the villagers I'll be there soon. Be quick and may Horkash be with you."

Turning to face Kitel, sword in hand, she smiled and grabbed her sword. The cold jewel encrusted handle felt hot to the touch. Smiling, signaled to Kitel to grab his weapons. A giant sword was at his side in and instant. Turning, hand in hand, they walked out the door.


End file.
